Two Minds
by Rainbow
Summary: Telepathy, Aliens, The Doctor, and his companion Rose... Life will always be exciting. Please Review, I promise this will get better in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Two minds, one soul, one body, yet still two. They had been joined together for so many years now; each knew what they were going to say before the other did. Of course, it helped that one of the minds was telepathic and had slowly coaxed the other into being a low-level telepath.

"My hair is turned red again. Blond with red streaks…looks like I got a bad dye job." Pushing back a wisp of hair the girl's eyes twitched and looked sideways to a different face in the second mirror. Winking she went back to looking at her own reflection. One eye blue and the other green, a small nose and almost too thin of lips. Biting her lower lip, she purses them and for a second looked a bit fuller.

"Humans, so vain with their appearance. You weren't like that before," The second face's lips didn't move, but, then, they didn't need to. Her mental voice loud enough to be heard by 'outsiders'. "Of course I remember you also saying that you were going to grow up to be a princess, then marry a short red head with a beard."

"Yea, missed that one didn't I?" With a grin, the more human-looking female applied a shiny lip-gloss and pulled her hair back into a half ponytail. The wedding ring on her finger giving off a faint sparkle, as the sapphire's caught the shine of the vanity's lights. "I still am a princess."

"Just as a pet name from your mate. He's waking up." With a wink and a quick grin, the lilac face vanished, and the mirror looked more like a regular mirror showing off a different angle of the human face in the first.

As if on cue a sleepy tall, black haired, stubble covered face appeared. His eyes half closed and his body moving shakily, unlike the grace it normally carried. Stumbling to his wife, his arms slipped around her waist and his head came to rest on her shoulder. "Mornin'."

"Morning sleepy head." Tilting her head, she rubbed her cheek against his as she continued to straighten her clothes and finish her morning ritual.

"Talkin' to Zajac?" Yawning he turned his face slightly and pressed his nose into her neck, mumbling on the rest of his sentence.

"Yea…common UP! It's a good day, the sun is shining, and your girl is going to make omelets before sending you out to mow the lawn!"

"Oh, goody…mow the lawn…just what I wanted to do."

"Oh go take your shower."

"I want steak in my eggs, wench!" Scratching her sides, he pulled back from her and kissed her neck softly, before pushing her to the door. As she disappeared out of the kitchen, a slow grin covered his face, "Love you, my Thiana."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was almost over, lawn mowed, animals taken care of, and the house given a good cleaning, inside and out. Thiana draped herself sideways over an oversized chair and Zajac mimicked the pose in a full-length mirror on the wall. If only one were to notice that they were reading different books pages flipping at different intervals. Twitching slightly, Zajac looked up from the book and glanced around the room. On her side of the mirror, nothing was out of place, only backwards.

Raising an eyebrow over his paper, Thiana's husband, Daemyn, watched the lilac child look around. Sometimes it unnerved him to know that she was real. Sometimes it spooked him to hear her voice. Sometimes he forgot that the two of them were harmless. But, he knew that Thiana loved him, knew he loved her, and knew that Zajac held their lives in her hand…so he accepted them both. Not something most humans would do.

So, now he watched her, and then looking to Thiana he saw her twitch. Her eyes still in her book but they weren't moving. They heard something; something on that link and he had a feeling it wasn't good. Slowly closing the paper he reached forward to toss the section on the coffee table. Standing he moved over to his wife and knelt down, raising a hand to pull her book down he watched her eyes as she didn't even fight the movement. "Hon?"

Zajac's eyes snapped over to the sound and she watched the physical form her mind rested in and opened the link between them more, trying to hear where Thiana was. Then, she could start to hear it, a soft song that travelled through the stars. Taking in a sharp breath she started to smile before the song twisted. Something was wrong. Something was starting to scream. As if on cue both girl's clutched their ears and screamed as wave after wave of pain rolled over their linked minds.

Clutching Thiana he saw his reflection only holding hers and his heart almost stopped, he never saw the two apart…what was going on? His attention was pulled back to his wife, as her body convulsed and she just collapsed against him breathing hard. "She's in pain…she's been hurt. She'll crash…" Her words coming broken he just held her tighter.

"Who…who is coming?"

Zajac's voice ripped through the air in almost finality, "Doctor!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Rose held the fire extinguisher and put out another burst of fire that broke from the console, she vaguely wondered how exactly they got to this particular point. Letting out a yelp when some sparks touched her skin, she pulled back farther and rubbed the quickly reddening area. "Doctor!"

"Right! I know!" The Doctor gave his companion a quick look and his brow furrowed, as he could see the welt on her arm, as well as the signed fabric of her top. "Come on old girl." Yelling as he got a shock, he pulled back, only to move back up to the console again. Flipping one switch and pulling down one of the levers, he gave Rose a quick grin and then ducked as purple fire rolled down from the top of the room, electrical impulses flashing within the flames.

Pulling the handle, Rose aimed the end of the extinguisher and her eyes widened as nothing came out. "I thought you charged this!" Dropping down the purple can, she turned to go and find another, but the room chose that moment to lurch and she first hit the captains chair and then into the bar running around the console room. Letting out a grunt she crashed to the floor and gave off a soft whimper.

"Rose, hang on." Trying to make his way around to Rose the Doctor let out a few grunts as sparks of power kept running up his arm and then just gritted his teeth as his shirt sparked. Falling to his knees, a hand went to his head and he tried to concentrate as the TARDIS's song turned twisted. He knew she was in pain, but they had to keep things together or who knows where they would end up. His eyes looked at the broken glass that caused the present malfunctions.

Looking between Rose and the console, he gritted his teeth. How come he had to choose between the two girls so many times? Looking at Rose again, he closed his eyes for a second. Her eyes were closed and she looked unconscious. That made his choice a bit easier and he started to pull himself up a bit more, his fingers pressing down random buttons as he tried to make the TARDIS land somewhere safe. But he jerked back as more electricity ran through his system and he fell to the floor. His face twisted for a moment more, before his features relaxed in unconscious bliss.

The TARDIS cried out again, her telepathy rolling through various links and causing several people to grip their heads in pain. They couldn't know what caused the pain, only that something was pushing against them and something was hurting. An entire planet seemed to stop as their hive mind gave them all a glimpse as to what was happening. Hands being raised up they sent back thoughts of wellness and sanity giving the TARDIS a moment's relief.

A lever moved by itself and a few switches flipped, the random sparks stopping as the ship twisted and turned in space. Finally it faded out of that time and space and moved back into the vortex. Twisting and turning the TARDIS picked a random area that would be kind to her Time Lord and landed. In truth it had so many places it could land but she was careful not to cross her own timeline. Beeping softly she weekly opened the doors to the outside and let out an agonizing groan. Systems and lights shutting off one by one as the TARDIS pulled her power in to heal the broken parts of her form.

A face appeared in the open doors and soon a body followed. However, the canine that was now in the TARDIS wasn't who anyone was aiming for. Moving over first to the Doctor and then over to Rose, the dog turned and gave a sharp bark. Three more dogs joined the first and they sniffed at the various sections of the main room, before coming over to the two human like figures. Growling softly the first dog nipped at one of the younger ones and she yelped before trotting out of the room.

Four more seemed to appear out of nowhere a few seconds later and they joined the first. Each one sniffing at the Doctor and Rose, before pulling back and looking quizzically at the rest of the room. One by one they disappeared into the ship and before long only the first one remained. Nosing at the Doctor, he came across an interesting scent. Carefully pulling out the object the dog drew his nose out of the Doctor's jacket and dropped his prize. The sonic screwdriver falling to the grating.

Nosing the piece of alien tech the dog picked it up again and wandered to the door to show his Mom what he had found. After a second of being gone the dog came back, put the screwdriver down and gave a couple sharp barks. Other barking responded and soon all seven dogs that had disappeared into the ship emerged and as a pack they headed back towards the house. Curiosity wanting to make then turn and run back, but the command of their alpha drove them forward and pushed the idea of the box from their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings! Tis I Rainbow your lovely authoress here. Since I'm anxious to hopefully get some reviews I am posting the third chapter and I know some of you have seen my work cause of the 116 (as of right now) hits the story has had. But for some reason no one is leaving me any feedback. Is it that horrible? Does it need a re write? Does no one care?!

Okay I'm okay...just had to get that out of my system. So without further adu I give you Chapter 3 and the tinsy mention that only Zajac, Thiana, and Daemyn are mine. All known characters of the Doctor Who-verse belong to BBC Wales.

* * *

Daemyn watched Thiana as she half danced around the kitchen. She didn't look as weak as she did earlier, didn't look like she was ready to pass out. But he could see the dark circles under eyes, the three of them up all night as the two girls thrashed around. He stifled a yawn as he sipped at his coffee cup. Sweeping by him Thiana placed a kiss on his cheek and swapped his breakfast plate for a brown bagged lunch. Swallowing roughly he sat down his cup and grabbed at her waist, pulling her to him and laying a kiss on her lips that made all of her movement just stop.

As the kiss ended she felt her lips curl up in a small smile and tilted her head to rub her nose against his, "You're going to be late for work." Tracing a finger down his jaw line she tapped his chin before pulling back, her hand slipped lower and she pulled lightly on his shirt popping the top button. "Better hurry."

Laughing softly he gave her a soft sigh, his eyes betraying his worry at her state. Kissing her once more he pulled back and picked up his lunch. "Alright Babe, I'm going to head out." Furrowing his brow he looked over her face, "You going to be okay on your own?"

Grinning she gave a half nod to the mirror on wall next to the fridge, "I'm never alone you know that." Smiling she patted his cheek and rubbed his skin with her thumb, "And right now…your going to be running late if you don't get a move on. Just think when you get home tonight we'll have two weeks to not have to worry about work or anyone else" Rubbing his nose she then pulled back and gave him a gentle push from her. "Love you."

Shaking his head slightly he nodded, "Love you too Babe. Lots even." Turning from her he headed to the door that led to the garage and disappeared through it. Absently rubbing one of the dog's heads he got into his car. Thoughts of his girl, vacation, work, and several mundane thoughts running through his head he didn't notice one of the dogs holding onto something or that they were trying to tell him that they found something as a pack.

The pack all turned to their alpha and watched him set down his prize before he gave a soft growl. If their Dad wouldn't listen then maybe their Mom and scentless pack mate would, motioning to the door he gave a soft bark and picked up his prize again. Taking a few steps to the stairs the rest of them crowded behind him as he went up the steps, going up in formation of two and two.

Nosing the door open the alpha looked about the door and padding into the kitchen the rest of the team raced into the house to fight over the spots on the couch and on the few dog beds when only two dogs were allowed in at a time. As if on cue the barking caused a yell as Thiana realized that the house had been invaded. Shouting a few mental commands the dogs all went silent and lined up in the breakfast nook.

Thiana looked over the line up and then to the pack lead as he dropped something at her feet before padding over to take his place at the head of the line, his tail curled up proudly. "Alright guys what do you have here?" Bending down Thiana winced as she touched the metallic object. Something within it was giving off a large vibe of some sort, something she knew but couldn't quite place. Holding it in the light she moved over to the mirror and both girls looked at the object.

Turning it around the two gave each other a shared look, they knew what this was and they knew it wouldn't be willingly given up to anyone. Focusing her thought Zajac looked at the pack and rested her eyes on the smallest of the huskies, 'Where did it come from?'

The dog tilted her head, thoughts jumbled before she smoothed them out, 'From a big box.'

'Show us.'

XXXXX

Standing outside of the TARDIS Thiana looked at the open door and listened to the sad woe filled song that the TARDIS was singing. She was hurting inside and it was everything Thiana could do to remain standing and just not falling to her knees and crying. Normally even those with telepathic abilities couldn't hear the TARDIS but it was different for them.

Placing her hand on the door memories flashed before her eyes, the Doctor holding her to him, cheek resting against his leather coat and Zajac walking next to him. Her body shuddering with painful coughs, a purple sky above them and flames coming from a large ship behind them. His voice had been soft as she struggled to stay alive, her head moving to press against his chest, listening to his double heart beats.

Shaking her head Thiana blinked and looked into the darkened room, eyes narrowing slightly as they changed to take in what light was in the room. The TARDIS's roater was glowing but just ever so softly and as she looked at it, a crack along its side slowly connected and then vanished as that small part was fixed.

Running her fingers over the counsel she touched the face of the man she came to first. He gave off no indication that she was there but she felt a small burst of air as he breathed out. Taking in the burns on his chest Thiana swallowed roughly, they weren't horrible but they weren't anything that was an easy fix. At Zajac's prodding she looked up and moved over to the captain's chair. Touching the shoulder of the moving body and she immediately pulled back. She knew this person, "Rose?"

Rose's eyes fluttered and she could barely make out the figure next to her. "Nuh?" Slowly starting to sit up she made a groan and her hand clutched at her stomach. Immediately hands came up to help her sit up and lean against the captain's chair. Closing her eyes her face scrunched before she opened them again, taking in the duel colored eyes, the worried look they were giving her, and the fact that somehow Rose knew that she knew the girl in front of her.

"Rose? What happened?" Thiana helped her stand and let most of Rose's weight lean against her almost falling when Rose lurched towards the Doctor's prone body. "Rose?!"

"Doctor!" Rose struggled against the other girl and when she wrenched herself free she went down hard on her knees. Reaching towards the Doctor's prone form she let out a strangled cry and just pulled on his shirt a bit.

"Rose you can't help the Doctor if you yourself are hurt more. Calm down." Zajac's voice drifted through the air and that's when Rose looked at the other girl eyebrows drawn together. "Right, now if you can stand we can get him to the house, the TARDIS didn't land that far away."

"I know that voice. You know me."

Thiana nodded and moved forward to help Rose up again. "Can you stand again?" Biting her lower lip Thiana took in Rose's deshelved form and tilted her head to the side, it probably wasn't wise for either of them to be moved but the TARDIS couldn't properly heal with them in here. At least…that's what she was singing. "I can't bring him to the house by myself."

Nodding Rose stood up slowly and when she started to fall to one side Thiana helped her stay upright. "I can do this." Taking a couple deep breaths she stood up straight and took a tenitive step to the Doctor, eyes watching the other girl. She looked so familiar but Rose was almost certain that they hadn't met before…had they? Closing her eyes she fought back a large forming headache. She could wait; the Doctor needed her to be strong right now.

Kneeling on either side the two women lifted him up slightly. Each one wincing when his body shuddered from the injuries already infected on him. "We'll have to do this easy so as to not cause more damage."

Almost wanting to roll her eyes Rose nodded and just carefully started to turn so that they could drag the Doctor to the door. "Go to his feet and we can half carry him."

Thiana nodded and carefully they got the Doctor out of the TARDIS, the door closing and locking behind them. Finally resting and allowing her self to heal with knowledge that her Time Lord was being taken care of.


End file.
